


午夜迷情

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 🥨标题是骗人的🥨是芋姐妹！
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	午夜迷情

**Author's Note:**

> 🥨标题是骗人的  
> 🥨是芋姐妹！

尤妮娅也忘了她们做了多久，而现在妹妹已安详睡去。  
她睡不着，便伏在妹妹身上，将头枕在对方的双乳之间，静静地听着她的心跳。  
尤妮娅百无聊赖地用手指顺着妹妹的乳晕打着圈，本已软下的乳尖又因她的动作慢慢充血勃起。梦中的女人像是感受到了前胸的刺激，发出了一声无意识的呓语。  
“莫妮？”尤妮娅试探地轻声唤着妹妹的名字，手指仍捻揉着那颗小小的肉粒。  
睡眠向来很浅的莫妮卡被姐姐的低语唤醒了，但她只是抬起了右眼，偷瞄了一眼后又陷入假寐。  
可她的小动作被尤妮娅尽收眼底。既然对方已经苏醒，她便大胆起来用脸蛋蹭蹭对方柔软的乳房，向妹妹撒娇“莫妮莫妮莫妮……！”  
“姐姐……”莫妮卡的声音有些沙哑，是事后的午夜特有的慵懒。她将将枕头垫在了有些酸痛的腰后，半坐起身。她的姐姐仍像在赌气一般揉捏着她的胸脯，她伸手用指尖抚平了姐姐头上杂乱的银发，不由得想起了家里那只同样爱踩奶、毛还常常炸起的白色小母猫。  
“本小姐是不是在床上也超级厉害！”尤妮娅把下巴放在交叠的双手之上，抬眼期待地望着妹妹。  
“咳咳……”莫妮卡佯装咳嗽，将微微发烫的脸颊转到一边，“做的时候姐姐不是问过很多遍了吗…”莫妮卡当时也没有说“是”或者“不是”，但她一声声忘情的呻吟无疑告诉了尤妮娅她有多满意。  
“但是姐姐，你……”莫妮卡的话说到一半却戛然而止，她抿了抿唇，像是有些后悔开了这个话头。“什么？”尤妮娅有些不知所云 “没什么……一起睡了吧姐姐”  
“诶——莫妮还有连本小姐都不能知道的小秘密吗？”银发女人咧开嘴露出了一个坏心眼的笑，原本放在莫妮卡胸前的手不知何时又移到了她的双腿之间。经过了一夜缠绵，女人的下体依然濡湿柔软，尤妮娅的手指仅是在阴道口微微用力，就借着体液的润滑顺利地探入了妹妹温热的内里。  
“嗯……”手指的深入让莫妮卡再次轻叹出声  
“还不打算说吗，我的小熊”尤妮娅倒是不着急，她的手指不紧不慢地摩挲着阴户紧实的内壁。夜还长呢，她不介意和妹妹慢慢耗。  
女人的呼吸变得沉重急促，再这么下去她就会又一次高潮——仅仅因为她姐姐的手指！  
“嗯……姐姐，我是说，你在床上这么游刃有余，是不是……”莫妮卡的脸颊更红了，吞吞吐吐，想说的话还是在喉咙里打转。好吧，尤妮娅将中指整根没入妹妹的甬道之中，“是不是什么？”  
“呃！是不是……姐姐之前和许多其她女人上过床…”莫妮卡眼眶里噙着泪，不知是因为快感，还是因为…

嫉妒。

尤妮娅停下了手上的动作，迟疑了半晌。银发女人轻叹了一声，用干净的手撩开妹妹额前的碎发，吻去她眼睑处咸涩的泪珠。

“可是，本小姐现在只有你了，莫妮”


End file.
